


Positive Associations

by thepeskyunicorn



Series: Oral Fixations [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, a little fluff a little smut, implied deepthroating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: Will steps forward, bringing the gag up to his lips. “Please?” he asks, fitting it into his mouth.---In which Will wears a (eye)ball gag on a walk with Hannibal. They fuck, which is what happens when you indulge Will's oral fixation.Can be read as a standalone!





	Positive Associations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://homoette.tumblr.com/post/110923681600/will-graham-and-the-eyeball-gag-hb2-pencil) beauty of a drawing by homoette on tumblr!

It’d be a cold day in hell when Will Graham lets himself be humiliated in public.

Fortunately, it is winter in Eguisheim, a quaint little town in the north-east of France, so Will figured it was close enough.

He opens the door of the cupboard, looking thoughtfully at the contents. Hannibal would be downstairs, prepping for lunch, so that would leave Will plenty of time to choose his toy of choice.

The neat rows of implements stared back, laid snugly in their own compartments. Hannibal’s compulsive neatness does not just stop with their furniture – evidently, he had taken the time to arrange their sizeable collection of sex toys into sections.

“You have a problem,” Will once said, swirling the glass of white wine in his hand. Hannibal had endeared himself to the local farmers enough to have them gift him several bottles of famed Alsace wine.

“To call it a problem would suggest it would negatively affect one’s life.” Hannibal brings the wine glass up to his nose, taking a delicate sniff and sip. His eyes, however, are trained on Will. Always, always. Will can’t say he doesn’t love the way it strips him bare. “On the contrary, it has proved to be a useful and practical habit throughout the years.”

Will snorts, drinking the sweet wine with as much finesse as he can manage. “Yes, mostly reflected in your… art.” He had little regard to the dainty and almost fussy manners Hannibal dedicate to his aesthetic, but much like cohabitation and murder, Will is slowly beginning to ease himself into it.

“My art,” Hannibal smiles, raising his glass to Will. “My courting gifts to you.”

“The canvas you paint with blood,” Will murmurs, draining his glass. “And I have fallen for you ever since.”

Hannibal’s eyes burn with amusement and hunger, not the mocking ones he regards his prey with, but the dark, dangerous glint which makes Will shiver. He ends up cuffing Will to the bed, stuffing him with a thick dildo and his dick.

Will smiles at the memory, shifting his eyes away from the dildos. Something else then, to create positive associations with. He considers the ball gag and picks one.

It was beautifully made, sturdy with the black leather straps and dully gleaming metal rings garnishing the side. The gag itself is painted to resemble an eyeball – a macabre detail that had Will laughing when Hannibal gifted it to him, eyes twinkling.

“Something to occupy your greedy mouth with,” Hannibal had said. Will rubbed the straps, examining the eyeball. They were the colour of Hannibal’s eyes.

“I thought you liked my mouth, good doctor.” Will positions the eyeball gag over his mouth, turning around to let Hannibal secure the straps.

“Very much so,” Hannibal answers blandly, as if he hadn’t draped Will’s head over the edge of their bed, forcing his cock deep into Will’s throat, fucking it until Will is gagging and gasping for air, loving every second of it. “There, my beautiful boy.”

Despite himself, Will blushes. He sucks on the eyeball experimental, relaxing at the oral stimulus. It’s perfect, he thinks, looking up to convey it with his eyes.

Yes, the eyeball gag would have it’s fun today.

“We should go for a walk today,” Will suggests casually once he’s in the kitchen. Hannibal slides in the meat into the oven, turning around to regard Will. His eyes narrow at the sight of the eyeball gag.

“Yes, I think so,” He glanced over at the clock. “The pork will need a few hours to roast, so we might as well take advantage of the lovely weather.”

Outside, the snow falls in whirling currents.

Will steps forward, bringing the gag up to his lips. “Please?” he asks, fitting it into his mouth. He loves the way it keeps his mouth slightly parted, the way it gives him liberty to freely suckle at it.

Hannibal inclines his head. “Of course, my darling.” He secures the straps, tugging gently to make sure Will is comfortable. “You should bundle yourself up. Wouldn’t want you getting too cold.”

He wraps his scarf – soft wool in grey – around Will’s neck, hitching it high enough to cover his mouth. It rests just under Will’s nose, all the better to breath in Hannibal’s scent.

Despite the chilling cold, the softly falling snow provided a romantic atmosphere, the calm quietness of the countryside reflecting all around them. Will loops his hand around Hannibal’s arm as they strolled towards the forest their borders around the land, feeling oddly electrified and calm. The gag in his mouth was a conspicuous weight, a comfort and an intrusion.

Hannibal has a tiny smile at the corner of his lips when Will turns to observe his profile. His eyes roam the lands, a sated predator surveying his kingdom. Will was hit with the urge to kiss him.

“Look at you,” Hannibal murmurs, though his eyes still do not meet Will. His voice is low, a soft caress only intended for Will. “You let yourself be put on display, a beautiful creature all trussed up and gagged, to show that you are mine. You hand over your reins willingly as a lamb led meekly by a lion.”

Will makes a sound of protest, unable to articulate. Already, he can feel saliva dripping from his open lips, filthy and wet.

Hannibal turns his head to face him, eyes filled with wicked intent. “No, not a lamb.” He smiles, sharp toothed. “A wolf in sheep’s clothing.” His arm tightens around Will’s hand.

“It is my honour to have you gift this to me,” Hannibal continues. Saliva drips thickly from Will’s lips now. “You never fail to surprise me, my darling.”

Will tugs at Hannibal’s arm, eyeing their path back meaningfully. It won’t do to be wandering around the cold with a hard on tenting his pants. He sucks on the gag, trying to clean a little of the wetness.

Hannibal’s eyes have gone hungry again. “Very well, my darling.”

Back home, in their large warm bed, Will shakes his head when Hannibal moves to remove the gag. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he would keep it in all day if he could.

Hannibal only smiles serenely and slicks a finger with Will’s saliva, bringing it out of Will’s sight to massage his tight hole.

“Unf!” Will startles, not thinking that Hannibal would want to get the party started so quickly. Then the slick pressure of Hannibal’s tongue around his rim turns his sighs into loud unabashed moans, and Will slowly lost his mind as Hannibal eagerly eats him out. It starts with slow, long licks from his balls to his hole, then quick flicks around the edges, tasting and sampling, until finally, blessedly, Hannibal stiffens his tongue and presses in.

Will lies there and groan, unable to do much under the unrelenting assault. He tries to push his hips back, to fuck himself back on Hannibal’s tongue, but Hannibal’s iron grip on his hips soon puts a stop to that.

“Please, Hannibal,” he cries, voice garbled against the gab. “Please, just, just fuck me –“

Hannibal rises in one fluid motion, and Will cranes his head back to see. Instead of just sticking his dick into Will and fucking him senseless, Hannibal leans down instead to press soft kisses behind his ears.

“All in good time, darling.” He whispers, and Will shivers helplessly.

But even Hannibal couldn’t resist for long, and Will clamps his teeth around the gag as Hannibal presses into him all too soon.

“Would you like me to go harder, darling?” Hannibal asks, rocking his hips in slow, long strokes. They’re connected, chest to back, leg to leg, Hannibal pushing hard and deep into him. “Would my precious wolf want me to fuck him hard and fill him up?”

Will nods his head frantically, halfway to losing his mind. Hannibal, being the sadistic bastard that he is, angles himself to give the merest hint of brushing against his prostate, and Will sobs in frustration.

“Your wish is my command,” Hannibal growls, and he drives himself into Will. All Will could do was clutch the sheets, lips forming a suction around the gag as he is filled again and again, chasing his favourite high until he comes, screaming soundlessly into the sheets.

Dimly, he could feel Hannibal empty himself in him, the warm gush of slick making him shudder with happiness. Instead of the heavy weight of a sated man against his back, Hannibal pushes himself off.

“Hm?” Will turns around and watched as Hannibal grips his cheeks, pulling them apart to suck his release out of Will, gaze fixed firmly on his lover.

Will is transfixed. It was deliciously dirty, and the soft sweeps of tongue against his tender hole, together with the suck of Hannibal’s mouth, is enough to light the fire in his belly again. His spent cock twitch, reminding him that he’s not that young anymore.

Rising, Hannibal smiles wickedly, fingers nimbly undoing the straps of the gag.

“You dirty bastard –“ Will gasp, and then his mouth is occupied as Hannibal kisses him deep, pushing his cum into Will’s mouth.

Will grabbed the back of Hannibal’s neck, locking him in place as he fiercely licks and clean his mouth. It’s filthy and terribly, terribly hot, and Will is never going to forget it as long as he lives.

“Do I smell lunch burning?” Will asks cheekily when they separate. He arranges them both into a more comfortable position, nuzzling Hannibal’s neck as he is swept up in a loose embrace.

“It will keep a while longer,” Hannibal replies, kissing Will’s forehead as sweat cools on their body. “I’ve anticipated this.”

“Of course you have.” Will sweeps the bed until he grips the gag. “Safe to say we’ve created very positive associations with this.”

Hannibal hums, smiling down at Will. It makes him look a lot softer and younger. “I find that repeated experiences are best at maintaining these associations.”

Will smiles back, still trying to get used to the cautiously happy feeling in his belly. “Then the wolf and the lion shall have to dance again then,” he presses closer and rests his lips lightly against Hannibal’s jaw. “And get ready for a round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come scream at me on tumblr at ambedoandangst.tumblr.com. I'm new to this fandom and I'm ready to cry over them.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed!


End file.
